Ninja Pirates
by WhyDoUKnow
Summary: Oh Naruto! Peg legs don't go on your arms! You silly person! :D


Aurie: Mmmkay. I know it's Decmber. I know it's almost Christmas. I know Halloween passed already. So you guys must be all 'LOLWTFPLZ?!'. Yeah. I don't really have an excuse. I just wanted to write this. :D -shotshotshot-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So stop it.

It was Halloween day in Konoha. Everyone was off shopping at the last minute for costumes. Because you know no one ever buys those BEFORE Halloween. That would be silly.

It was this particualr day that our favorite genin decided to get costumes for themselves. It was all Naruto and Lee's idea really. Everyone else had planned to blow off Halloween. ( Save for Hinata who had planned to give out candy. ) But somehow,someway they had gotten their fellow genin to be apart of the holidays. What they didn't know was that Naruto and Lee already planned the costumes everyone was going to wear and lets just say...they were more than displeased.

"Come on Sasuke! ARGH! Our ship be waitin!" Naruto shouted as he jumped around the training grounds everyone was supposed to meet at.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No."

Lee had brought out a gigantic box full of pirate wear,eyepatches, peg legs, wooden swords and other pirate related things. "But the EYEPATCHES Sasuke! Who doesn't love eyepatches?" Sure enough Lee had on about 6 or 7 different eyepatches on his eyes and some on his arm. For the sake of our sanity we will not ask why.

"But, pirates..? Doesn't that seem a bit.." Tenten started off.

"Off? Disturbing? Not a good idea?" Neji named off. He was honestly hoping they could just go as ninjas. It would save a lot of time and money.

"But what about the peg legs!" Naruto said as he swung his arms around violently that had peg legs attached to them. Kiba ducked just in time before he was hit with the wooden stick of a peg leg.

"Don't you get it? We're NINJAS! If we went as pirates we would be disrupting the never ending war of Pirates vs Ninjas!" Kiba screamed also flailing his arms, though without the prescence of peg legs on them.

Everyone just kind of stared at him for a few seconds before they started complaining again.

"Oh come on guys! Stop complaining about it and try the stuff on! YOU didn't buy so you don't have the right to complain!" Naruto agrued as he tried walking on two peg legs, but to no avail and he fell flat on his face.

"I guess.." murmured Sasuke as he immediately gravitated towards the wooden swords. He really wasn't objecting to the idea, he just wanted to complain since it was Naruto's idea.

"Yeah let's try it!" yelled Sakura and Ino in unison. They both dived towards the pirate jewelry and started a fight over it. Pulling equally as hard on the necklace they had both managed to snag at the same time. Shino kind of stood there and stared at it before picking up an eyepatch then putting it on.

"There. I'm done." he said and left it at that before he walked back over to a trre and watched everyone else but really not caring.

"Oi Sasuke! Stop taking all the swords! Three is enough!" Naruto yelled trying to run over to Sasuke but failing because of his peg leg and ended up falling. Again. Everyone enjoyed a good laugh at his expense before moving on with their lives.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said cooly being fully dressed in pirate wear with an eye patch, jewelry, and three swords on his belt. One more sword couldn't hurt right?

"Hey Shikamaru I just had a thought." Chouji said after putting on his peg leg.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru 'hmmed' and went back to laying down on the grass, two eyepatches placed over both of his eyes.

"Wouldn't it be kind of creepy if a mob of pirates were walking around Konoha and demanding candy?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and considered this.

"Well it's Halloween so that shouldn't seem too abnormal." Shikamaru said before rolling over on the grass.

Everyone simultaneously said "Oooh!" as if they just forgotten that it was Halloween and that it was normal to walk around town in costumes on Halloween. Those silly genin.

Neji had also taken advantage of the wooden swords and other various plastic guns that pirates used. No one really bothered telling him to stop because after Sasuke they really didn't care anymore. Except Naruto ofcourse.

"Hey,leave some for the rest of us! I want a gun too!" Naruto shouted again and by now had stopped bothering to walk on peg legs and was crawling on the ground to get to the box.

Neji had looked at him then pulled the box away from him as Naruto began to whine about moving the box too far away. It was payback for him.

Snickering came from behind Neji as Lee made his grand entrance and did various flips and kicks in the air before landing behind him. "Neji," he shouted dramatically as he pulled his plastic water guns from his pockets and pointed them at Neji. All he could do in response was raise an eyebrow. "I challenge you to a duel!" Lee even had on a cape, but like Naruto had disabled himself and had 7 different eye patches on his eyes. And arms.

Neji, by this point, had walked away and Lee was left standing and screaming at the air.

Naruto was watching everyone try on the pirate wear and got suspicious. Two minutes ago they were whining and complaining but now they were fighting over the stuff. 'I bet they just did that to be annoying.' He frowned and went back to trying to walk on peg legs. In which he failed.

Shikamaru was laying on the grass peacefully until he felt a shadow come in between the sun and him. He lifted up his eyepatch lazily and immediately pulled it back down when he realized who it was.

"Get UP Shikamaru." Ino screamed in his ears,while pulling off his eyepatches and flinging them in a random direction. In which a random " Hey, more eyepatches!" was heard. You can all guess who that was.

Shikamaru sat up groggily and gave Ino a glare. Well the best glare you can manage while looking tired anyway.

"Shikamaru, get off your lazy butt and tell Sakura that my eyepatch looks better than hers!"

Shikamaru frowned. ' Why on earth does she need me to tell her that? She could just do it herself."

"Come on! You're the genius! You know a lot so you _must _know which one looks better!" Ino began tugging on his arm in an attempt to pull him off the ground.

'Ofcourse..' "Why don't you get Hinata or Neji to tell you? They have the byakugan after all." Oh yes, Shikamau would weave his way out of moving his leg if it killed him.

"Oh right! Hey Neji!"Ino ran over to Neji who looked less than pleased by the loud shouting of his name.

Another movement avoided. Mission complete.

After everything had settles down, mainly Naruto complaining about hogging all the stuff, Lee challenging Neji, and Sakura and Ino's bickering...

"Hey my name came first in that sentence so I must be better!"

"No you're not forehead!"

Hush you two! Now as I was saying everything had settled down..

"Ok guys now that we're all dressed we have to speak Pirate language!"

..or not.

"And that," Neji said folding his arms "Is where I draw the line."

"Seriously Naruto I think the eye patch is enough." Tenten said pointing at Lee who had more than enough eyepatches all over him.

"Fine but you're missing out on the REAL fun!" huffed Naruto as he marched his way back to the streets where it had gotten darker and where many children, teens and (disturbingly enough) adults were walking around trying to collect candy from houses.

"Speaking like a pirate is considered real fun?" Kiba whispered to Hinata as they both walked after Naruto.

"Umm..."Hinata started nervously. As if she would KNOW! It's not like she speaks like a pirate on a regular basis.

...Or does she? No, probably not.

So they little genin walked around the houses getting showered with candy and love, particularly on Sasuke's part, and lived normally ever after!

End.

. I still don't know why I'm writing a Halloween story near Christmas. Any way please give reviews! They are appreciated greatly! APPRECIATED!


End file.
